Muerte silbante
by monchovazquez96
Summary: A Jack, uno de los mejores pilotos de la marina estadounidense en la Guerra del Pacífico, se le encarga la misión de sobrevolar las islas de Saipán sin ayuda ni cobertura, y obtener evidencias fotográficas de una posible nueva aeronave japonesa que pondrá a los EEUU de rodillas. Para ello, le entregan un F4U Corsair, y le asignan a Anne, su mecánica, a quién no acaba de entender.


Siempre aparecemos ante el mundo como los ganadores. Pero en una guerra, no hay ganadores. Se jode a todo el mundo por igual...

Nunca le había gustado como se sentía su litera del portaaviones. Pero el día que la abandonó, llegó a sentir cierto afecto por separarse de algo que lo había acompañado en sueños tanto tiempo. Salía un tiempo de permiso, y para cuando volviese al servicio activo lo habrían destinado a un portaaviones de clase superior.

Había sido ascendido a General de la fuerza aérea del Pacífico poco antes. Su ya veterano Hellcat llevaba muchos parches encima. Se le habían cambiado desde armamento, a chapas de fuselaje, pasando por cilindros del motor enteros que habían sido dañados por disparos de los japoneses. En el panel de instrumentos de la cabina había varios agujeros de balas, que al tratarse de mero daño estético, no habían sido reparadas.

" _Es un capullo resistente, lo reconozco..."_ – pensó mientras lo miraba de frente a poco menos de un metro en la cubierta. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó una cajetilla de tabaco. _"Es increíble los privilegios que se ganan siendo eficiente"._ Los pensamientos volaban por su cabeza con cierta calma y cadencia. No le gustaba pensar con demasiada prisa si no era estríctamente necesario. Sonrió ligeramente mientras se llevaba un cigarrillo a la boca y lo encendía.

Era temprano. El reloj aún no marcaba las 6 de la mañana. El sol coqueteaba con la oscuridad de la noche que acababa. Le gustaba el perfil de su nuevo avión. Había escuchado maravillas de él. Alcanzaba más de 700 kmh. Casi 100 kmh más rápido que su Hellcat, y maniobraba mejor a mayor velocidad. Era un Corsair, un F4U. Se veía imponente en la semioscuridad que inundalaba el ambiente. Las alas, plegadas sobre la carlinga, sobresalían por encima de la enorme hélice de 4 metros. Cerca de las bisagras se apreciaban las tomas de aire del motor y los bordes de los enormes cañones que sobresalían de las alas. _"Dios, el cartucho que salga de ahí debe ser como una botella de cerveza..."_ – pensó bastante impresionado. Tendría que acostumbrarse a la cadencia y caída del nuevo armamento... Sus viejas ametralladoras se habían comportado siempre bien. Había afinado mucho su puntería desde que empezó a volar, y casi siempre volvía con bastante munición restante, así que la reducción del número de balas no sería un gran problema.

" _No la mires demasiado, es una chica exigente"._ – Jack giró la cabeza hacia la voz curiosamente dulce y melódica rompiendo totalmente la ambientación de la escena a su derecha. No medía más de metro sesenta. La miró de arriba a abajo con la mirada aburrida y el cigarro encendido en la boca durante unos 5 segundos. Vió la etiqueta de mécanico en su mono. Los mecánicos eran asignados siempre al piloto con un avión en concreto. El número del mono la identificaba con el único avión en pista. Su avión.

Volvió a girar la cabeza hacia la aeronave, mientras se sacaba la mano del bolsillo del pantalón y señalaba el morro con calma... _"Ese motor pesa más 1000 kilos. Cada cilindro pesará más que tú. ¿Cómo haces siquiera para abrir el capó?"_ – Se arrepintió al instante. No quería parecer desagradable, pero sus ganas de reirse de los demás siempre lo dominaban. Volvió a mirarla.

" _No deberías burlarte de quien arregla tu avión. Te juegas la vida en él, ¿sabes?"_ – dijo mientras inflaba los carrillos y se hacía la afectada. Era bastante delgada. El mono que llevaba era de la talla mínima, y aún así, le quedaba bastante holgado. Su cara era bastante dulce. De rostro afilado, pero con facciones redondas. El pelo muy corto, poco más largo que el de Jack, de color negro intenso. Cuando sonreía se veían sus dientes, bastante blancos, aunque ligeramente irregulares. Piel pálida, casi lechosa, y unas cuantas pecas en la mejilla izquierda. No parecía tener más años que él. Como mucho, tendría 21.

Le llamaron la atención sus ojos. Eran grises, pero muy brillantes, llenos de vida. Se fijó en el resto del cuerpo. A través del mono no se podía apreciar gran cosa. Únicamente se fijó en que sus senos no eran muy grandes, aunque sus caderas eran bastante prominentes, pero sin llegar a verse descompensado. Cuando se dió cuenta de que la estaba examinando como si fuese casi un objeto sexual giró rápidamente la cabeza con cierto rubor. Volvió a mirar al avión.

" _¿No vas a saludar a tu nuevo compañero de aventuras?"_ – dijo la chica con una sonrisa burlona adivinando lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Jack. Este ladeó la cabeza hacia ella. La miró en silencio un par de segundos. Concluyó que si le habían asignado a esa mecánica es que aunque no lo pareciese, era realmente compentente en su trabajo.

" _Jack. Soy Jack."_ – Lo miró, y a los pocos segundos empezó a sonreir. _"Anne. Yo soy Anne. Así que tu eres ese piloto del que todos hablan, ¿eh? No pareces nada temible"_ \- Jack no supo que contestarle. Tras cierto silencio, caminó hacia el avión y acarició el reborde de las alas cercano al fuselaje.

" _Es el primero de la serie C" –_ Aunque la voz le llegaba de espaldas, no se giró. _"Instalamos el kit que nos han mandado hace un par de dias. Cañones nuevos, aumento de potencia a 2400 caballos, y estructura alar reforzada. Te hemos ajustado la convergencia a 300 metros. ¿No disparas muy a quemarropa?"_ – Jack la miró de reojo para ver con que cara había cuestionado su forma de volar. A pesar de la incomodidad de la conversación, Anne siguió hablando con una mirada inocente y sin que pareciese que le importara. – _"El supercargador tiene tres velocidades, no sólo dos como el Hellcat. A partir de 3500 metros usa la segunda marcha, y a partir de 8000 la tercera. Las superficies de control se bloquean cerca de los 900kmh. Y si te pasas de 950 las alas se partirán. Tienes 900 balas. Proyectiles alto-explosivos incendiarios. Por debajo de 450 kmh será lento y pesado en las maniobras."_

Jack sonrió con cierta tristeza. Era una pena que algo tan hermoso se usase para algo tan horrible. Tras un par de segundos, tiró por la borda el cigarrillo casi consumido, y se volvió a meter las manos en el bolsillo. Empezó a caminar hacia el interior del barco para prepararse, con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo a poca distancia de sus pies. Mientras se alejaba, escuchó la voz de Anne.

" _Oye, si consigues volver... ¿quieres jugar a las cartas conmigo después? Todos me tratan como si estuviese loca, y me aburro mucho sola cuando no hay trabajo."_

Jack se paró y la miró. Notó cierto aire triste en su voz. Viendo su personalidad no sabía si lo estaba manipulando o es que realmente nadie le hacía caso. _"Bueno, por qué no. Dentro de lo malo, sólo es una partida de cartas."_ Le sonrió, y se metió dentro del barco sin decir nada.

Saipan había estado en manos de Japón durante mucho tiempo. Los Lightning de inteligencia habían estado sobrevolando la zona a alta altitud y trayendo fotos de las fuerzas con las que contaba el decayente Imperio Japonés. 30000 soldados. Varios portaaviones de apoyo cargados de Zeros estaban cerca, y los aeropuertos de las islas estaban llenos de Franks. _"Es la oposición que más o menos estimábamos. No me habrían mandado a comprobar que tienen en sus hangares sólo por eso."_ Ajustó el indicador de la brújula para asegurarse de que viajaba en la dirección de aproximación adecuada.

Volaba a 8000 metros, nivelado. Aunque la altitud no era la mejor para el rendimiento del motor, iba a muy buena velocidad. Bajó el régimen del motor para ahorrar combustible. Era casi imposible no sólo que lo detectasen a tal distancia y a tal altitud, sino que los aviones japoneses no podían competir con el rendimiento del suyo a tanta altitud.

Le estaba gustando la forma en la que el avión se controlaba. Apagó la radio, forzó un ligero descenso, y apagó el motor. No se escuchaba nada. Era como estar abandonado por Dios. Como pensar en absoluto. Lo único que perturbaba el ambiente era la respiración pesada de la máscara de oxígeno y las palpitaciones de su corazón en los oídos. Se dejó caer disfrutando de la sensación hasta los 7000 metros.

No había nubes, y estaba seguro de que no habría nadie cerca a esa altitud. Invirtió el fuselaje del avión, quedando la carlinga y él boca abajo, permitiendo la visión de todo lo que pasaba por debajo del avión. Volvió a encender el motor, y lo puso a poca potencia; la justa para mantenerse nivelado a esa altitud y a una velocidad de 350 kmh. El silencio se vió ahogado por el suave y ronroneante gorgoteo del motor al ralentí.

Tras un par de minutos vió las dos islas. Se acercó a ellas hasta una distancia de 20 kilómetros. Sabía que los antiaéreos japoneses no podrían alcanzarle hasta los 3.5 km, y que a altas velocidades se les hace muy difícil apuntar con precisión. Apagó de nuevo el motor, dejándolo enfriar lo máximo posible por la brisa en el descenso. Cuando estaba a 5 km, ajustó el motor, rompió el sello de la potencia de emergencia, y dió potencia máxima mientras picaba casi en vertical hacia el enorme azul de la superficie del agua.

" _¡Joder!"_ – Se le escapó cuando el motor empezó a gritar como un animal salvaje. La aceleración le apretaba el pecho dejándolo casi sin aire. El indicador de velocidad ascendía increíblemente rápido. Sabía que podría mantener la potencia de emergencia durante uno minutos, pero no sabía si sería tiempo suficiente para recorrer las dos islas sin que los antiaéreos le acertasen. Se acercaba peligrosamente a los límites de velocidad que su avión le permitía alcanzar. A 2000 metros a casi 850 kmh, tiró de la palanca hacia su pecho con todas sus fuerzas. En el momento en el que empezó la parábola, sintió como si el propio infierno lo estuviese jalando por las tripas. Se le escapó un grito de dolor que sonó muy decrecido por el efecto de la gravedad en su pecho. Se niveló a 10 metros del suelo, a 830 kmh. Después de recuperarse de la ausencia de oxígeno en el cerebro, se centró en la situación que tenía delante.

La isla estaba a poca distancia. Los antiaéreos empezaban a dispararle, pero la extrema velocidad provocaba que los proyectiles no explotasen hasta que los había pasado de largo. El avión mantenía bien la velocidad. A 2 kmh de la orilla, iba a 800 kmh. Sabía que la inercia ganada en el descenso eventualmente se acabaría, y la velocidad se nivelaría sobre los 580 kmh. Y a esa velocidad, ya no era intocable.

Empezó a sobrevolar tierra. Ascendió ligeramente por encima de los montículos del relieve. Veía los fogonazos de humo de los antiaéreos a poca distancia de él. Estaban por todas partes. Se pegó al suelo lo máximo posible para que dejasen de dispararle. Apuntando tan raso, podrían darle a alguien en la propia isla. Encendió la cámara de los cañones, y continuó hasta pasar por encima del pico más alto de la isla. Vislumbró el aeródromo de la isla principal. Y también vió a los 4 escuadrones de Zeros que iban directos hacia el desde la isla secundaria, justo enfrente de él.

650 kmh. Había perdido ya casi toda la inercia del descenso. Y ante el panorama que tenía delante, lo prudente era evitar el combate y salir de ahí lo antes posible. Vió los hangares a la distancia, hacia el final de la isla. Comprobó la temperatura del motor. No era muy alta, podría seguir forzándolo un rato más. Inició el descenso de la colina buscando la mayor proximidad al suelo. Las nubes provocadas por las pequeñas explosiones de los proyectiles antiaéreos se mantenían a una distancia prudencial del avión. Se lanzó hacia el aeródromo.

Los aviones enemigos se acercaban increíblemente rápido. _"No pueden mantener mi velocidad. Sólo tengo que esquivarlos una vez y no podrán alcanzarme."_ – vislumbró al primero que se le acercaba. Acercó la cara a la retícula para apuntar, y esperó a que según las referencias de su indicador, estuviesen cara a cara a más o menos 1 km. Apuntó los cañones ligeramente por encima del avión enemigo. Vió resplandecer el armamento del Zero, y abrió fuego.

Fue sólo una ráfaga. No duró apenas un segundo, y empujó la palanca hacia el frente para retraerla al segundo después. El avión descendió varios metros de forma abrupta. Sobre su cabeza pasaron silbando varias balas de fosforo del avión enemigo. Y de pronto, todo fue a cámara lenta. El Zero, ya perfectamente identificable, no estaba a mas de 400 metros de distancia frente a él, ligeramente por encima. En ese momento, su ráfaga le impactó. Las balas que salieron del ala izquierda del Corsair acertaron en el ala izquierda del Zero, prendiendole fuego al depósito. Las balas del ala derecha acertaron en el ala derecha del japonés, y la explosión del impacto daño la raíz del ala del Zero, provocando que empezase doblarse sobre el fuselaje de forma progresiva. Empezó a caer en una ligera parábola descendente. El ala que aún generaba sustentación del japonés inclinó su avión hacia la izquierda, dejando su cabina a la vista de Jack.

En el momento en el que se cruzaron ambos aviones, la escena a cámara lenta se paralizó. Jack miraba por el lateral de su avión. Dentro del zero un chaval de no más de 18 años peleaba por abrir la carlinga, invadida en llamas. _"Lo siento chico... A esta altitud, aunque consiguieses saltar te comerías el suelo."_ Cuando todo volvió a la velocidad normal, al poco, el Zero se estrelló provocando una intensa explosión. Jack comprobó sus alrededores.

Los distintos escuadrones habían girado en su dirección. Había más de 10 aviones. Se dió cuenta de que su corazón estaba desbocado. No podía derribarlos a todos. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, y comenzó a ver los destellos producidos por las armas de sus enemigos, forzó de nuevo un bajada abrupta, giró los alerones hasta que el avión quedó en una posición de 90 grados de inclinación a la derecha sobre la superficie, y nada más vió las balas trazadoras de sus enemigos pasar por encima de su carlinga, empujó la palanca de control hacia el frente, forzando un giro abrupto hacia la izquierda, contrario a la posición relativa del avión. _"Se verán obligados a usar el timón y el elevador al mismo tiempo en un giro de gravedad negativa para intentar acertarme... A la velocidad a la que vamos, sus controles se comprimirán y no responderán bien."_

Las balas le pasaron por la derecha, aunque desde su perspectiva, las vió perderse debajo de él. Estabilizó el avión en dirección a los hangares, y comprobó la velocidad. 500 kmh. Había perdido mucha velocidad en esas maniobras tan abruptas. Miró por el retrovisor. Los zeros ya estaban terminando la maniobra de giro para ponerse a su cola. Pero ya había más de medio kilometro de distancia, y no podrían alcanzarlo. Los zeros eran maniobrables, pero no rápidos. En unos 5 segundos, estaría fuera de su alcance.

El aeródromo se acercaba a toda velocidad. El motor continuaba rugiendo, pero cierto sonido de fricción llevó a Jack a comprobar la temperatura. El motor estaba a 260ºC. No podía mantener la potencia de emergencia por mucho más. Le bastaba con alcanzar a fotografiar e intentar destruir un avión de un hangar abierto. No se trataba de provocar enormes pérdidas al ejército japonés, sino de averiguar que tipo de equipamiento estaban poniendo a punto distintos científicos y grandes mentes del Imperio de Japón según los detalles de la inteligencia americana. Se usaría la cámara de las armas como una alternativa a un avión de reconocimiento. Así, los japoneses verían el ataque únicamente como un piloto solitario y perdido que aprovechó la oportunidad para intentar causar un par de bajas.

Nada más desapareció el bosque debajo de su avión, los vió claramente. Todos los aviones habían sido desplazados de los hangares y posicionados al inicio de la pista de despegue. Dentro de los hangares abiertos, se veían unas aeronaves con unas formas extremadamente curiosas. Unas, tenían un fuselaje curiosamente ancho, con unas alas extremadamente finas, y una especie de cilindros colgando de cada ala. En otros hangares, había unas aeronaves mucho más extrañas. Eran como puntas de flecha, muy pequeñas y sin cola. Al final de su fuselaje en forma de ala delta, en la parte de atrás, tenía una apertura circular relativamente ancha. Siendo estas últimas los aviones más extravagantes, se decidió a atacarlas.

Nada más las tuvo a unos 500 metros, abrió fuego. Los cañones hicieron vibrar todo el avión. Los proyectiles impactaron en el lateral de aquel extraño aparato, y este explotó de una forma muy violenta. _"¡Me cago en la puta!"_ – gritó tras ver como explotaba aquello. Los aviones normalmente se incendian, o pierden trozos hasta que se van al suelo. Pero no explotan de forma tan violenta ni siquiera cuando están funcionando.

Incapaz de hacer una segunda pasada, levantó ligeramente el morro para pasar por encima del aeródromo, y nada más vislumbró el final de la isla, decidió iniciar un giro y salir de allí lo más rápido que le permitiese su avión. Bajó la potencia al 80% para que el motor se enfriase mientras sobrevolaba lo que le faltaba de la isla principal.

Una vez se vió sobre el océano otra vez, en dirección a la isla secundaria, inició un giro lateral de 90 grados, alejándose perpendicularmente de las dos islas. Volvió a encender la potencia de emergencia. El motor rugió pidiendo clemencia, pero a los pocos segundos entregó la potencia extra que necesitaba para salir de allí lo antes posible. _"Los antiaéreos empezarán a dispararme nada más no tengan la isla contraria en la mira... Tendré que recorrer unos 4 kilómetros entre disparos... Por Dios, que no me acierten..."_

600 kmh fue lo máximo que entregó el motor antes de rendirse. El indicador de temperatura del aceite empezó a parpadear en una alarmante luz roja. No podría forzar más el motor. Sin altura ni velocidad, no podía hacer nada mas que bajar ligeramente la potencia del motor y continuar en línea recta lo más pegado al suelo que pudiese.

Las estelas de humo de las explosiones empezaron. Estaban peligrosamente cerca. Atravesó varias nubes negras con el morro del avión simplemente porque no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlas.

El primer impacto desgarró la punta de su ala izquierda. Un trozo de metralla había entrado por debajo y le había arrancado de cuajo aproximadamente 10 cm de ala. El avión empezó a escorarse ligeramente hacia el lado donde había sufrido daño. Jack descendió aún más, nivelando el avión con contragolpes en los alerones. No había más de dos metros de distancia entre la panza del avión y la superficie terrestre. El motor bramaba. La superficie del agua indicaba por donde el aura del avión la había acariciado. Todo dentro del avión temblaba. Las turbulencias del denso aire y las explosiones sacudían a Jack por toda la cabina. No podía leer los indicadores del avión. Sólo podía mantener la palanca recta, y rezar por salir vivo de aquel infierno.

El segundo impacto fue directo a la raíz del ala derecha, atravesando un tanque de combustible, pero sin embargo, no daño el ala demasiado como para partirla. El avión volvió a escorarse, esta vez hacia el lado contrario. Jack no entendió lo que pasaba hasta poco después de intentar nivelarlo a mano con los alerones. El depósito dañado estaba variando el peso de un ala con respecto a la otra. Seleccionó el uso del combustible del fuselaje y drenó el combustible de las alas.

De pronto, las explosiones cesaron. _"!LO LOGRÉ!"-_ gritó tras un par de segundos de silencio.

El tercer y último impacto no estalló hasta que estuvo a 100 metros por delante de él. Antes de adelantarlo, se estrelló contra el lado izquierdo de su elevador, arrancando la mitad de este de cuajo del fuselaje. El avión descendió ligeramente por el impacto. Instintivamente, tiró de la palanca hacia sí, nivelándolo a escasos centímetros de que la hélice tocase la superficie del mar. _"Mal, pero el elevador aún responde. Gracias a Dios. Eso era una sentencia de muerte."_

Miró hacia atrás, y sólo vió una pobre y grisacea columna de humo saliendo de detrás de un montículo de la isla principal, donde había visto explotar aquella cosa. Ya no podían alcanzarlo.

Tras pasarse 10 segundos sonriendo, se dió cuenta de que le temblaban las rodillas. _"Lo mejor será volver a casa lo antes posible."_ Ascendió ligeramente, e inició una serie de maniobras de comprobación del estado general del avión... _"Vale, 25 minutos de combustible, no parece que tenga fugas de aceite... Buena temperatura, velocidad... Es lento al elevador y al giro sobre si mismo... Debo evitar el combate. Rumbo directo al portaviones."_

No llegaban a las 10 de la mañana cuando el USS Bunker recibió llamada de preparación de cubierta para aterrizaje de emergencia. El sonido de la radio de la cabina del barco sobresaltó al capitán que oteaba el horizonte con unos prismáticos. Cuando lo cogió, después de un grito de frustración, lentamente, se le dibujo lentamente una sonrisa en la comisura de su labio abigotado de blanco. _"Lo consiguió... Quién lo iba a decir... Ese loco de mierda lo logró... Van a ascenderme por esto."_

El F4U apareció dando vueltas de tonel paralelo al portaaviones, a alta velocidad, como si fuese un espectáculo de aviación. En la cubierta, el capitán, su oficial, y su suboficial presenciaban sin demasiado entusiasmo el espectáculo.

Anne salió de la cabina principal al poco de que se le informase de que su avión asignado estaba llegando a cubierta. Se mantuvo cerca de la pista, pero alejada del grupo del capitán; sólo se dedicó a ver el inicio de la aproximación a tierra de su compañero de equipo. Se fijo casi al instante en el alerón amputado, quejándose para dentro... _"Voy a tener que volver a pedir ayuda a los del escuadrón 44 para arreglar esto... Estoy harta de que me traten como si fuesen mis dueños. Sólo son una panda de babosos..."_

El motor al ralentí casi se cala al frenar de golpe por el gancho de la cola del avión a una de las cuerdas de seguridad. Cuando, después de haber embragado el motor de la hélice, desconectó los magnetos y cortó la gasolina, el motor lo agradeció con un último resollido de satisfacción, una última nube de gases de combustión especialmente densa, y una serie de últimos y quejadumbrosos chillidos y golpecitos metálicos provinientes de dentro del motor. No había sido dañado, y estaba listo para volver a usarse tras dejarlo reposar un poco y darle algo de mantenimiento. Desde luego, era un motor fantástico.

Tras bajar a la cubierta, el capitán y su séquito se le acercó, y tras repetir el saludo del mecánico, le ordenó retirarse. Jack, aún con el traje de vuelo, y con las piernas temblándole, se paró a escasos dos metros de distancia de él.

" _Venga con nosotros. Tras darle los cuidados post-vuelo, vendrá a mi camarote a explicarnos exactamente que es lo que ha visto."_ – Inmediatamente, se volvieron hacia Anne: - _"Extraiga la cámara del armamento de ese avión y tráigala inmediatamente a mi camarote."_ \- Cuando pasaron de camino al interior del buque, los altos mandos primero y Jack detrás, pasaron al lado de la mecánica. Jack, intercambió con ella una mirada de varios segundos. Antes de volver la mirada, Anne lo obsequió con una burda imitación del capitán, valíendose de un mostacho improvisado con el dedo índice, y la otra mano en alto, realizando el saludo nazi, mientras levantaba y alternaba las rodillas hasta la cintura, imitando una marcha militar. Antes de meterse en el barco, Jack sonrió pensando en la escena... _"Hay que ser bobo..."_

Apenas le habían dejado ducharse, que mientras comía algo en el camarote del capitán, después de dejarle usar su baño particular, ya lo estaban asaltando a preguntas.

" _Bien, vayamos al grano... ¿Qué tienen los japoneses? Inteligencia cada vez nos da más información sobre un avión a reacción, a imitación del Me262 que en Europa destroza a nuestros P47s y P51. Hace varios meses que están enviando reportes de cargueros de guerra trasladando no solo a reputadísimos constructores de aviones, sino de objetos no identificados, puesto que en los albaranes de envío aparacían como paquetes genéricos, sin ningún tipo de identificativo. Ni armas, ni suministros, ni vehículos. En esas cajas va algo que no se quiere que se sepa lo que es."- "Sí, en efecto mi capitán."_ – contestó Jack - _"Vi algo así. No se como luce el citado avión de la aviación nazi, pero lo que vi en la base de los japoneses se ajusta a la descripción que se me hizo al comienzo de la misión. Pero había una segunda aeronave. Fue a la que decidí atacar, porque como no se me informó de la existencia de una segunda clase de aeronave, supuse que tal vez carecían de esa información. De todas formas, en la película deberían verse bien ambos aviones." – "Sí, pero aún tienen que revelarlas, hasta dentro de unas horas, no podremos obtener ninguna información más que la que tu nos proporciones."_

" _Disculpa, ¿como era el avión que atacaste?" –_ El oficial del capitán miraba directamente a Jack, con un brillo en los ojos propios de un felino – _"¿Qué forma tenía?"- "No sabría decirle exactamente. Podría intentar dibujarlo."_


End file.
